le bug de barnabelle
by shanatcha
Summary: Moi et une amie on trouve se couple génial mais trop peu exploit alors voici un one shot(?) de ma part dessus! Amusez vous bien!
1. Chapter 1

Le bug de Barnabelle

Barnabelle rentrait ,épuisée, de son boulot. Elle entra dans l'appartement miteux qu'elle partageait avec son oncle, toujours en service a cette heure tardive de la nuit. La rousse ne se déshabilla pas et se jeta dans se qui lui servait de lit sur le sol pour plonger directement dans le pays des rêves. Rêve qui était peupler de son directeur : Mayhar Shakeri. Cet homme était le seul qui pouvait, d'un seul regard, la gêner, la faire rougir, faire accéléré son cœur et l'empêcher complètement de réfléchir. Le seul a la rendre aussi heureuse mal grès ses conditions de vie.

La nuit lui paru bien courte. Elle se leva, regarda l'horloge et se rendit compte qu'elle devait sortir dans l'instant pour ne pas être en retard. Elle se dépêcha de se préparer en vitesse avant de sortir en trombe. Sur le chemin elle rejoignit ses amies de toujours : Théa la stricte, Grunlette la timide et intelligence et Shin-chan qui avait toujours le sourire. Elle rejoignit la blonde Théa et ensemble, elle arrivèrent juste a temps pour leur premier cours de la journée.

Tout se passa bien pendant la journée a par le fait est que Shin-chan se faisait draguer par le groupe de musique local et Barnabelle par le même garçon qu'a son entrer au lycée, tout allez pour le mieux.

Jusqu'au soir ou les jeunes demoiselle devait rentrer chez elle. Ses amies attendaient la rousse pour l'accompagner jusque chez elle vu qu'aujourd'hui était un jour de repos dans son boulot. Mais avant que le jeune fille put finir de se préparer, quelqu'un quelle connaissait bien fit irruption dans la salle de classe.

« -Je suis désolé de vous demandez cela les filles mais pouvez me laisser un peu seule avec votre amie Barnabelle ? » _demanda le directeur_

« - Bien entendue monsieur le directeur. » _fit Théa_

Théa lança un regard foudroyant a son amie rousse craignant qu'elle n'ai fait une bêtise qui lui retombe dessus ensuite tandis que Grunlette et Shin-chan se lançais un regard entendue et souhaitais silencieusement bonne chance a leur timide amie qui, du regard, les suppliait de rester pour l'aider.

Mais rien y fit. Barnabelle se retrouva seule dans cette salle de classe avec son directeur bien-aimé.

« - Barnabelle, sais-tu pourquoi je tenais a te parler ? » _lui demanda Mayhar_

« - N-n-no-on... » _bégaya fébrilement la jeune fille_

Son cerveau avait cesser de fonctionner et elle ne pouvait qu'admirer la musculature de son directeur au travers de son costume et ses draids qui tombait sur ses épaules. Et puis ses yeux onyx qui la fixait a la faire rougir comme une tomate.

Le directeur soupira avant de reporter son attention sur son élève.

« - Ces derniers temps tu semble ailleurs, complètement fatigué a tel point que tu dors en cours. Tu es complètement pâle et semble pas du tout en forme. Comme si tu n'avais pas manger depuis longtemps et cela m'inquiète. Tu n'es pas qu'une élève tu es aussi une magical aventurière et si tu n'es pas en état de nous défendre comment ferons nous ? Tu dois d'abord penser a toi avant d'aider les autres. Ta santé prime d'abord. » _lui fit son directeur_

« - Mais si je ne travail pas... » _commença Barnabelle_

« -Je ne te demande pas d'arrêter ton travail si cela te permet de vivre. Juste de penser un peu plus a ta santé et travailler moins. Et puis, si tu a des problèmes, vient m'en parler je serais ravie de t'aider! » _coupa Mayhar_.

La jeune fille tourna la tête sur le coté.

« Pourquoi se soucie-t-il autant de moi ? Pour les magical aventurière il y a les autre alors pourquoi s'intéresser autant a moi ? »

Mayhar regardait son élève des pieds a la tête tout en ayant un léger arrêt sur ses lèvres qui semblait l'appeler. Il l'avait remarquer dès le premier jour avec sa couleur de cheveux particulière et son caractère embrasé mais jamais il n'aurait penser s'attacher autant a une élève. Il l'appréciait pour son caractère enflammé, sa vivacité d'esprit, ses raisonnement logique, sa culture... Il apprécier tout chez elle et aimerait en connaître plus mais surtout l'aider dans sa situation actuelle. Mais son poste lui interdisait de telle rapprochement, surtout qu'il ne savait pas si la jeune rousse partageait les même sentiments que lui a son égard. Mais il pouvait quand même se dire que l réponse était « oui » au vue de la couleur qu'avait prit le visage de la personne qui se tenait debout en face de lui.

« Le directeur se soucie de moi mais dans quel sens ? Je ne sais plus ou j'en suis, je ne sais plus se que je veux...J'en ai marre j'en peux plus de tout ça ! Cette amour digne des plus grande tragédie ! Ce boulot harassant qui me pompe toute mon énergie ! Ces problème d'argent et de dette que j'ai dut hérité ! Je craque j'en peux plus ! »

Sans prévenir, Barnabelle se mit a pleurer. Elle semblait en plein « burn out ». Fatigué autant physiquement que mentalement. Mais elle se reprit rapidement en se souvenant de la patronne gentille qui la soutenait et de ses amie. Et surtout en se rappelant que le directeur étant en face d'elle.

« - Désolé... Je pense que vous avez raison et que je devrais mettre un petit frein a tout ça pour me concentrer un peu plus sur moi... » _fit Barnabelle._

Elle releva la tête qu'elle avait baisser pour sentir l'instant d'après les lèvres de son directeur adoré sur les siennes.

La le cerveau de Barnabelle entra dans une combustion spontanné qui la fit rougir a l'extrême.

Mayhar s'écarta d'elle par manque d'air et sut que la jeune fille l'aimais rien qu'a son visage brûlant.

« - A notre prochaine entrevue, Miss Tomate... » _fit souriant Mayhar._

Puis il partit sans remarquer au passage, les amies de Barnabelle qui avait assister a la scène. Shin-chan avait même prit une photo de cette instant.

Elles entrèrent en trombe dans la salle. Théa pour gronder Barnabelle mais elle était couverte par les hurlement de fangirl que faisait la bleu et les question de la verte.

La seule réponse que put articuler Barnabelle après plusieurs minute fut :

« -NAAAAAAANIIIIIII? »

Cela résonnant dans tout l'établissement et faisant rire au éclat le directeur Mayhar Shakeri bien content de lui !

Voulez-vous savoir ce qu'il se passera lors de la prochaine entrevue de ces deux personnages ?

Si oui, faîte le moi savoir que je puisse exaucé la demande perverse de vos esprit corrompue ! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Le bug de barnabelle : suite

La rousse se réveilla et se dépêcha de se préparer pour ne pas être en retard en cours. Elle se dit qu'elle allait revoir ses amies et sûrement croiser le directeur...

La soirée de la veille lui revint en mémoire et elle rougit fortement.

Elle se souvenait des lèvres délicieuse du maître de ses rêves. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas : son amour de directeur l'avait embrassé et même invité a recommencer une prochaine fois ! Si ça n'allait pas plus loin...

Perdu dans ses songes, elle ne vit pas sa blonde amie qui lui rentra dedans.

« - Regarde ou tu va, Barnabelle ! Et pourquoi as tu se sourire béat sur le visage ? Ne me dis pas que c'est a cause d'hier ? » la gronda son amie

« - Je suis sûre qu'elle est heureuse que son amour sois partager ! » fit Grunlette

« - Je pense plutôt qu'elle réfléchie a quoi faire pour leur prochaine ''entrevue'' » dit d'un air lubrique Shin-chan

« -C-c-c'est paas du tout ce que vous c-c-croyez ! » leur répondit la rousse.

Elle rougit de plus belle avant de gronder ses amies. Elles fuirent en riant sous les hurlement de Barnabelle se dépêchant d'aller en cours. Une fois dans la salle de classe, la jeune fille s'installa pour écouter un autre cours qu'elle ne comprendrait sûrement pas et devrait prendre des cours auprès de Grunlette avec Shin-chan.

Mais dès le commencement des cours, un surveillant vint interrompre le cours.

« - J'ai une convocation pour Barnabelle Lenonn de la part du directeur » fit-elle

Barnabelle surprise, mis un temps avant de répondre et prendre la convocation. Elle ne semblait pas particulière a pars la petite tomate dessiner dans un coin. Barnabelle rougit en voyant se dessin. Au moins c'était clair, elle allait voir la suite de ce que Mayhar Shakeri avait prévue pour elle.

La jeune fille, centre sur sa convocation ne prit pas garde a l'expression de son amie bleu et au sourire de son amie verte. Théa elle, la regardait furieusement désapprouvant fortement cette relation élève-directeur.

La journée passa rapidement, Barnabelle regardant souvent par la fenêtre qui donnait sur la seconde partie du bâtiment pour voir si a travers le verre de la fenêtre du directeur, elle pourrait l'apercevoir.

Puis l'heure de la convocation vint.

Stresser au possible et les joue déjà rouge, la jeune fille arriva devant la porte de notre cher Mayhar. Elle allait se défiler quand, sortit de nul part , arrivèrent Shin-chan et Grunlette qui la poussèrent a l'intérieur avant de fermer la porte a clé.

« - Amusez vous bien ~ » fit Shin-chan d'une voix emplie de sous-entendu.

Grunlette jeta un œil a Théa qu'elles avaient ficeler pour ne pas qu'elle intervienne dans CETTE situation. Après tout, se serais gênant pour tout le monde.

Barnabelle, toujours un peu sonner par ce qu'avait osé faire ses amie prit le temps d'observer un peu la pièce ou elle était enfermer.

C'était un bureau classique, si on excepté la porte qui se trouvait a coter d'un étagère de bouquins. La rousse poussa doucement la porte et se figea.

Devant elle se trouvait une chambre simple avec deux autres pièce qui servait respectivement de cuisine et salle de bain. Dans la pièce ou se trouvait la jeune fille il y a avait un bureau noir, des petits étagère de livre, deux table de chevet avec des lampes se trouvant de part et d'autre d'un grand et confortable lit double avec des draps qui semblait refléter la lumière tamisé des lampes.

Mais se qui avait fait que Barnabelle s'était figé se n'était pas la découverte de cette pièce, non, mais plutôt l'homme qui se trouvait dans se beau lit. Cette homme aux yeux onyx et a la musculature bien dessiner par sa chemise et qui semblait la fixer aussi. Il se releva se qui fit reculer la jeune fille qui se retrouva coller a la porte qui s'était refermer d'elle même.

« - Te voilà enfin ! J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais venir... Barnabelle... sais tu combien de temps j'ai attendu ce moment ? » lui demanda son directeur.

La jeune fille fut incapable de répondre, son cerveau refusant de fonctionner.

Un sourire carnassier fit son apparition sur le visage de Mayhar faisant frissonner la jeune demoiselle.

Le jeune homme se leva et se dirigea d'un démarche féline vers la jeune fille. Il l'enlaça et plongea sa tête dans son cou.

La jeune fille frissona de nouveau en sentant le souffle rauque de son désormais ''petit-ami''.

« -Trop longtemps... » souffla Mayhar dans son oreille

/!\LEMON/!\

Après cette phrase, le jeune homme plongea dans le cou de la jeune fille en y faisant parcourir sa langue. La rousse poussa un soupir d'aise et passa ses mains dans les dreads de son amant. Mayhar découvrais avec ses mains le corps de la jeune demoiselle. L'une d'elle passa sous sa jupe et s'amusa a malaxer ses fesses tandis que l'autre parcourait son dos sous son uniforme. La jeune fille émit un gémissement avant de se couvrir prestement la bouche en rougissant de plus belle. Mayhar sourit a cette réaction et continua son traitement.

Il releva le haut de la rousse pour finalement lui enlever et observer de tout son saoul la poitrine généreuse de cette dernière.

Barnabelle était complètement déconnecter de la réalité, ne voulant que plus de se plaisirs que lui faisait ressentir celui qu'elle aimait. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus erratique et ses jambe tremblait. Elle était sur le point de tomber.

Mayhar releva le visage de la jeune rousse et l'embrassa fougueusement. Puis il la souleva et la mis sur le lit sans rompre le baiser.

Ils se séparèrent par manque d'air et le directeur se fit hésitant. La jeune fille l'interrogea du regard.

« - Veux tu vraiment le faire avec moi, Barnabelle ? » demanda timidement le proviseur

La jeune fille le regarda avec des yeux rond. Après être aller aussi loin , se n'était que maintenant qu'il posait la question ? Et la réponse ne semblait pas évidente ?

« - Bien sur que oui, imbécile ! » lui hurla la rousse.

Il fut surpris par la véhémence de cette réponse mais sourit. Il avait son accord alors plus la peine de se retenir.

Il arracha plus qu'enleva sa chemise, révélant son torse musculeux qui fascina la jeune fille qui déglutit difficilement. Puis il dégrafa le sous-vêtement de la rousse et massa d'une main un sein tout en suçant le mamelon de ses lèvres. Barnabelle ne put retenir ses gémissements. Mais elle voulait plus et plus vite.

Elle renversa alors la situation et se plaça a califourchon sur le jeune homme surprit par l'initiative de la jeune fille.

Barnabelle retira le peut de vêtement qu'il lui restait et s'attaqua au pantalon de son directeur. Elle prit la fermeture éclair avec les dents et la descendit rapidement. Elle put ainsi admirer la magnifique érection de son Mayhar qui gonflait son caleçon. Elle descendit tout aussi rapidement le caleçon, faisant lâcher un soupir de plaisir au plus grand. Il voulut se relever pour changer de nouveau leur place mais fut clouer sur le lit par le plaisir que lui procurait son élève.

Elle venait d'empoigner son sexe et s'appliquait a faire de long va-et-viens. Puis, sans comprendre pourquoi elle faisait ça, elle le prit en bouche. Elle refit les même va et viens faisant grogner de plaisirs Mayhar. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux rouge, la pressant d'aller plus vite.

Les mouvement s'accélérèrent et l'homme au dread voulut prévenir sa compagne mais trop tard, il se lâcha dans sa bouche dans un long gémissement.

« -Pardon, je ne voulais pas... » commença-t-il

Il s'était relever pour voir son élève, de la bave au coin des lèvres, en train d'avaler sa semence et de se lécher les lèvres. De la il perdu tout contrôle.

Il sortit un préservatif d'un des tiroir de l'armoire et, après l'avoir enfiler, se jeta sur la jeune fille. Il la mit sous lui et, sachant que s'était la première fois de la jeune fille, se força a y aller doucement. Il la pénétra aussi doucement que possible pour ne pas lui faire mal. La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre, les larmes au yeux et les griffes planté dans le dos de Mayhar.

Il attendit que la jeune fille se fit a sa présence puis quand elle lui donna le feu vert, il commença a bouger. D'abord doucement puis de plus en plus rapidement. Transformant les gémissement de la jeune fille en hurlement de plaisirs.

Il se sentait venir mais se retint pour voir le visage de sa compagne dans la joissance. Ce qui ne se fit pas attendre, un voile blancs passant devant leur yeux durant quelque instant avant qu'ils ne se stoppent essouffler tout deux. Il profitait encore des instant de béatitude de l'orgasme avant que le jeune homme se retiré pour se poser au coter de la rousse qui se blottit dans ses bras avant de s'endormir. Mayhar ne mis pas longtemps avant de la suivre.

/!\FIN LEMON/!\

Barnabelle se reveilla de bonne dans un chambre qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle se releva brusquement avant de tourner la tête et de voir le visage souriant de son directeur qui la saluait.

Soudaint tout lui revint en mémoire et elle se mit a rougir. Elle plongea sa tête dans les coussins et se mit a hurler de gène, faisant rire son compagnon. Il se rapprcha d'elle et le prit dans ses bras. La rousse se tourna vers lui et se cacha dans son torse.

« -Tu regrette ? » lui demanda trisetement Mayhar

Elle releva en rougissant la tête ls joue goonfler de gène et de colère.

« -Bien sur que non ! » lui fit-elle

« -Dans ce cas tu sais ou me trouver la prochaine fois~ en épsérant que tes amie auront pas a te trainer jusque la... » lui fit le jeune homme

La jeune demoiselle grogna avant de montrer son dos a Mayhar. Ce qui fit qu'elle remarqua l'horloge. Si elle ne se dépêchait pas, elle allait encore être en retard ! Elle se leva en vitesse laissant sans le vouloir Mayhar admirer ses formes avant de partir rapidement en cours, une tranche de pain entre les dents. Mayhar sourit et se rhabilla pour occuper ses fonctions de directeur.

Une fois arriver en classe, Barnabelle fut accueillit par le grand sourire de Grunlette, celui emplie de sous entendue de Shin-chan et la colère noir de Théa.

Une fois le cours terminer, elle passa a la casserole avec une armada de question toutes plus gênante les unes que les autres et les reproche de Théa sous l'œil amusé de son nouveau compagnon.


End file.
